una oportunidad
by Saki123
Summary: un one-shot de lemon totalmente random de la pareja DawnxBarry de pokemon diamante perla y platino, es mi primer lemonfic


Una oportunidad

Ok este es un one-shot sobre mi otra pareja favorita Dawn y Barry de Pokémon aunque bueno no es tanto una historia de romance, tiene con escenas explícitas de lemon así que por eso he puesto la clasificación de M así que espero que les guste.

Barry es un idiota, pero es tan lindo-la chica se sentó en la cama del muchacho pero la habitación estaba solamente ella

Barry es tan estúpido pero es tan adorable y considerado-Siguió hablando con ella misma mientras veía las fotos de su cuarto

Barry es todo un imbécil despistado, pero ¿por qué aun sigo con esto?- dejó una foto en la cama de su mejor amigo con ella

No lo puedo sacar de mi mente uhg- se acostó un rato en la cama y hundió su nariz en la almohada del rubio, olía a cebo y un poco de su champú muy masculino, echó una mirada debajo de la almohada, había un par de bóxers y una camiseta, la cara de dawn se torno roja así que la observó en unos 3 minutos detenidamente.

Dawn no soportó la presión, tomó los bóxers y les echó una olida.

Maldita sea la mamá de Barry, estos bóxers están totalmente limpios sólo huelen a detergente que aburrido-Soltó la ropa interior y dejó todo debajo la almohada de su amigo, así que siguió acostada por un rato más imaginando muchas cosas, sobre su última batalla con el líder de gimnasio, la élite cuatro y Cintia, la gran campeona de Sinnoh.

Me siento tan poderosa pero me decepciona saber que barry no estaba de humor para recibir visitas en su casa… se levantó lentamente de la comodidad de la cama de su amigo, intentó quitar los pliegues de las sábanas y se arregló el largo cabello que tenía.

¿Qué era lo que quería lograr realmente al visitarlo?- pensó en muchas cosas, hablar con él, besarlo abrazarlo muy fuerte hasta que mis senos se presionaran contra su pecho, y sentir su erección contra mi clítoris…

Pero notó algo extraño, especialmente en su parte de la cadera, una ligera y placentera sensación de calor en su parte intima brotaba, lentamente incrementaba más y más, hasta que sintió humedad saliendo de su ropa interior, Dawn no tardó en tocar esa parte para asegurarse de que no era una falsa alarma pero fue peor, ya estaba muy húmeda,

¿cómo se me ocurrió, ir a "jugar" con su mejor amigo iba a salir de esa forma y peor con la mamá de Barry ahí escuchando cada uno de mis gritos de placer- Dawn no pudo evitar sentirse de esa forma, aún más excitada y con ansias de tener su primera relación sexual con su amigo de la infancia, se preguntaba si él se ha tocado o alguna vez probado sentir lo que es un orgasmo, como ella lo ha hecho varias veces.

Escuchó pasos y se abrió la puerta de sorpresa

¡Ah!- Dawn gritó de la sorpresa y volteó a ver hacia la puerta; era Barry, quien tenía un par de vasos con limonada y hielos, el grito lo sorprendió que gritó también y más fuerte, algo típico de su personalidad hiperactiva

Dawn me has asustado ¿qué hacías con la puerta cerrada?- su mirada parecía que le leía la mente a la chica, pero era mentira, después de todo el siempre era un despistado nunca se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, dándole un aire de inocencia

S-si esto-y bien créeme Barry-Dio una sonrisa nerviosa

Descubrió la cara roja de Dawn y se acercó hacia ella y le tocó una mejilla

¿Estás ardiendo Dawn enserio estas bien?-Su expresión aun era más adorable que no pudo más, Dawn se acercó a su cara y le plantó un beso rápidamente en sus labios.

!- Barry se sorprendió aun seguían besándose, pero él no alejó su cabeza, al contrario, tomó de la cintura a Dawn, ambos sintieron el calor en sus mejillas, como si estuvieran ardiendo en llamas, finalmente alejaron sus labios para un contacto visual y respirar fuertemente, Barry la besó de nuevo pero esta vez fue más prolongado, usó su lengua para juguetear con la lengua de su amiga mientras movía sus manos alrededor de su espalda y desarreglando su largo cabello.

Pronto como pudieron se empezaron a quitar ropa, el rubio se despojó de su suéter y camiseta; la blusa de la chica, para dejarla en un sostén rosa y de "lindos moños de listón".

Solo desabróchalo, Dawn, quiero verlos…-Barry no dudó en pedirle quitarle el sostén de su compañera, Dawn sólo obedeció y se desabrochó el sostén –eres un pervertido-.

Los senos de Dawn eran de un tamaño regular, no tan enormes pero eran rosados, firmes y algo separados. Como era de esperar Barry tuvo una erección que apretaba en sus pantalones y tan pronto como pudo se quitó los pantalones junto con su ropa interior.

Reveló su fuerte erección, dura pero fácil de mover, así que Dawn la tomó con ambas manos, dándole una mirada llena de lujuria y deseo, después observó la cara de su amado amigo

¿Y qué hago ahora Barry?- Preguntó con una voz muy seductora

Quítate la falda ahora…Perra-Barry le dio un picara sonrisa moviendo las cejas, pero Dawn no pudo hacer nada más que echar una carcajada

Jajaja Barry cállate hablar sucio no se te da-A pesar de eso se quitó la falda y dejó en vista sus bragas mojadas.

Después prosiguió a quitarse las bragas. Quedando completamente desnudos

Ambos se dieron otro beso, Barry empezó a dale besos en la mejilla, en el cuello y llegó a los pechos, les dio un beso y después los chupó, tocando ambos pechos con sus manos, estimulando más a Dawn, ella soltaba ligeros suspiros y jadeos de placer. A barry le encantaba escucharla era música para sus oídos y empezó a masturbarse mientras seguía chupando los senos de Dawn.

Se detuvo en su parte íntima, Dawn abrió las piernas y mostró el esplendor de su vagina, Barry la observó detenidamente y empezó a lamer el clítoris.

AH!UH umm- Una parte tan pequeña pero muy sensible activaba más los gritos de Dawn, Los cuales Barry escuchaba atentamente mientras veía su cara y sus reacciones, entonces la penetró con su lengua.

Barry ah no puede ser debes hacerlo ahora un condón rápido-Dawn no pudo soportar ya quería algo más de esa acción, Barry sacó de su cajón un condón retirándolo de su empaque se lo coloca dawn con su boca cuidadosamente.

Prepárate Dawn no me detendré-El chico la agarró de los hombros y la penetró –uah ah ya entró barry, muévete

No te iba a preguntar-Sonrió sacando la lengua y empezó a mover sus caderas, tomaba más velocidad en cada momento, su fuerza era muy increíble. -Dawn uf uf arg uh dawn que estrecha me estás apretando mi polla- empujando más en el interior de Dawn el sonido de los resortes de la cama eran más ruidosos

Wah ah ay ay s-ssi Barry ummm oh no ya estoy ¡ah!-Dawn alcanzó el orgasmo.

¿Qué?,¿ Ya acabaste? Vamos no seas tan aburrida aún no acabo yo- siguió empujando y le dio una nalgada.

Barry como puedes seguir au- fue callada con un beso, sintió los dedos de Barry en su clítoris que la encendió de de nuevo.

Ahí te voy Dawn ya casi llego a mi límite-

Después de tanto movimiento, el chico hiperactivo eyaculó

Uf fu fu y bien amor eso fue lo mejor de mi jodida existencia –Dawn estaba muy contenta por haber logrado su cometido

Dawn pero sabes, aún no somos novios, lo siento pero me gustas mas como amiga -sonrió con una cara triunfante

¿Qué?-Se enfadaba con esa respuesta

Sólo bromeo ya sabes que te amo-la abrazó cariñosamente

Eres un idiota-lo abrazó también

Fin de la historia

Oh mi primer lemon one-shot o-o me pregunto cómo les pareció, si no les gusto por favor sean criticos constructivos, denme consejos para mejorar ok? Matta-nee


End file.
